


Hugging

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: Venting into the void [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Not really much of anything - Freeform, Some Fluff, projecting onto virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Bit more self projecting. I honestly could have put this in one shots, but it's me projecting, so it's here.
Series: Venting into the void [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hugging

Virgil had never liked touch much. 

It had always felt awkward, out of place, just not right. So he never touched. No hugging, which was tough for Patton, no leaning on each other, no touching.

It worked, when he met relatives, it was all “Sorry, Virgils not much of a hugger.” 

But things changed. High school started, and Virgil started wanting affection. He started touching. Leaning against Patton as they watched a movie, letting fingers touch. Being ok with it when Patton impulsively threw his arms around Virgil. 

It became nearly unbearable. Virgil was longing for affection, so much that he would but something heavy on his waist to pretend there was someone there. It would be so easy to ask, but not touching was Virgil being tough. And touching would make him vulnerable.

Finally, he gave in. 

“Hey, er, Pat?” He gently nudged the other boys shoulder. “I know this is really weird sounding and stuff, but er, could you hug me?”

“Of course, kiddos!” Patton threw his arms around Virgil, squeezing him in. It was warm. Safe. the pressure was relaxing. Hugs were better than he expected. 

“Um, Pat?”

“Yeah?” His voice was slightly muffled, as it was squeezed into Virgil's shoulder. 

“I can barely breathe.”

“Oh, sorry!” Patton's arms loosened, and Virgil grinned.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my thoughts right now, and I plan to do what Virgil did. Hope it goes half as well, wish me luck!


End file.
